


Исключительно женщина

by JellaMontel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на третий тур феста однострочников по заявке Т03-46 "Эрик/Мойра/Чарльз сцена на пляже. Эрик все-таки убивает Мойру".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исключительно женщина

\- Нет! Остановись. Перестань.  
Он останавливается - _при_ останавливается ненадолго. Легко душить суровой советской кроватью алмазную стерву, тяжело - тонкой цепочкой хрупкую девушку.  
То ли голова отрежется, то ли цепочка порвется.  
Под заливающим сознание потоком боли и ярости остается тот вечно разумный центр, который все это помнит. Учитывает. Притормаживает, чтобы рассчитать усилие грамотно. И прислушаться - заодно.  
Выдох-стон Чарльза.  
\- Это не она сделала... а ты.  
 _Он - телепат - всерьез так считает?_  
Даже ярость спадает.  
И - без помех почти - спокойный холодный разум прокручивает события последних секунд - траектории пуль, стойку женщины, движение пистолета в ее руках - а задохнувшийся изумлением Эрик смотрит в глаза МакТаггерт, полные ужаса, обреченности, отчаяния, решимости...  
Торжества.  
Эрик поворачивает голову и с тоской смотрит на фейерверк бесполезно взрывающихся в воздухе боеголовок.  
Как остановить человека, которого не берут пули?  
За спиной у него другой, которого очень даже берут. Глупый, хрупкий, неосторожный... Беспечный, несмотря ни на что. А в ЦРУ хорошо учат. И не только стрелять, но использовать чужие слабости тоже. Особенно - когда речь о жизнях сотен людей и сохранности недешевого, мягко говоря, флота.  
Но Ксавье... С его даром...  
Как он может не прочитать то, что для Леншерра очевидно?  
\- Нет, Чарльз. Не я, - смиряется с очередным пониманием Эрик. - Я сделаю - вот это.  
Цепочка стягивается вокруг тонкой шейки.  
Хрупкой, девичьей... шеи обученного сотрудника госслужбы, успешно справившегося с задачей.  
Чарльз всегда желал видеть в Мойре МакТаггерт только и исключительно женщину.  
Эрик знает, кого и почему убивает.

 

24.06.2011 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
